indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Laali Ki Shaadi Mein Laaddoo Deewana
| runtime = 130 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = | gross = 81 lakh }} Laali Ki Shaadi Mein Laaddoo Deewana ( ) is a 2017 Hindi-language, Indian romantic drama comedy film, written and directed by Manish Harishankar, and produced by TP Aggarwal and Rahul Aggarwal. The film stars Vivaan Shah, Akshara Haasan, Gurmeet Choudhary & Kavitta verma in pivotal roles. The teaser posters of the film were released on 20 February 2017 while the Trailer was launched on YouTube on February 27, 2017. The film released on 7 April 2017 to negative reviews from critics and audiences alike. Plot The movie revolves around a royal marriage and quirky characters, who are trapped in their own tragedies. Cast *Akshara Haasan as Laali *Vivaan Shah as Laddoo *Gurmeet Choudhary as Prince Veer * Kavitta Verma as Palak *Saurabh Shukla as Laali's Father *Sanjay Mishra as Kabir *Darshan Jariwala as Laddoo's Father *Ravi Kishan as A crooked corporate executive *Suhasini Mulay as Veer's Grandmother *Navni Parihar as Laddoo's Mother *Kishori Shahane as Laali's Mother *Jyoti Kalash as Kishor Kumar * Ehshan Khan as Singh Ji Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = 29:27 | label = Zee Music Company | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} | title1 = Laali Ki Shaadi | extra1 = Sukhwinder Singh | lyrics1 = Manish Harishankar | music1 = Revant & Siddharth | length1 = 03:45 | title2 = Bezubaan | extra2 = KK | lyrics2 = Mahima Bhardwaj | music2 = Vipin Patwa | length2 = 04:48 | title3 = Rishta | extra3 = Ankit Tiwari & Arko | lyrics3 = Ghulam Mohd Khavar | music3 = Arko | length3 = 04:27 | title4 = Rog Jaane - Rahat Version | extra4 = Palak Muchhal & Rahat Fateh Ali Khan | lyrics4 = Dr. Sagar | music4 = Vipin Patwa | length4 = 04:12 | title5 = Rog Jaane - Mohit Version | extra5 = Palak Muchchal & Mohit Lalwani | lyrics5 = Dr. Sagar | music5 = Vipin Patwa | length5 = 04:12 | title6 = Mano Ya Na Mano | extra6 = Malini Awasthi | lyrics6 = Traditional | music6 = Revant & Siddharth | length6 = 03:51 | title7 = Naino Ke Pokhar | extra7 = Mohd Irffan & Vipin Patwa | lyrics7 = Dr. Sagar | music7 = Vipin Patwa | length7 = 04:27 }} Critical reception Nihit Bhave of The Times of India gave the film a rating of 1.5 out of 5 and said that, "Akshara and Vivaan deliver embarrassingly over-the-top performances. The film is structured so that you connect all the dots within half an hour and are then left with a whole lot nothing to look forward to." Sreehari Nair of Rediff gave the film a rating of 1.5 out of 5 and said that, "Laali Ki Shaadi Mein Laaddoo Deewana is insipid, terribly made, and yet a Warm Enterprise". Saibal Chatterjee of NDTV gave the film a rating of 1.5 out of 5 saying that, "Akshara Haasan's film is a tedious rom-com that fails to shrug off its loopy quality despite a few entertaining performances". Mohar Basu of Mid-Day gave the film a rating of 1 out of 5 and said that, "Director Manish Ravishankar wanted to give us a Rajshri-styled dramedy with a Kya Kehna twist. But it's boring, unfunny and utterly ridiculous. If you survive the first hour, you might just get a gallantry award." References External links * Category:2017 films Category:Indian films Category:Films about marriage Category:2010s comedy-drama films